What is left behind by the instructor
|details = A bard in St. Petersburg has a request for you. He wants you to find his instructor's belongings. You're the guy who investigated upon the Russian traditional instrument right? Why don't you hear him out? |step1 = /Search for the personal effects/St. Petersburg/Bard near Cathedral/ You came. This time, I need your help. Last time when I showed you the gusli, I talked about my instructor right? I want to organize his personal effects and give him a proper send off. I need you to find me a suitable location. |step2 = /The instructor/St. Petersburg/Bard/ My instructor went missing approximately 5 years ago. 2 years later, I was informed of his passing. His name was Skomorokh. His satirical performances bought the anger of the authorities, which caused him to flee. He died, apparently not being able to feed himself in the outskirts. |step3 = /The pupil's thoughts/St. Petersburg/Bard/ I loved my instructor. I loved his songs, recitals, acts, stories and everything that he did. That is why I wanted to become a bard. But, I didn't like how he lived. Knowing he would be targeted by the authorities, he performed satires to gain popularity among the general public, which in turn, caused him to tighten his own noose. |step4 = /Welling anxiety/St. Petersburg/Bard/ For this reason, I stored the gusli at a mansion, and did not look for his other personal effects. But last time, when I showed you the gusli, it came to me... I became anxious. As if I failed to learn something, something important my instructor wanted me to know... |step5 = /The forgotten tasks/St. Petersburg/Bard/ Perhaps it's finally hit me, the sadness of his passing. I feel the urgent need to properly organize his personal effects and mourn for his departure. I feel that perhaps, somewhere among all these is my instructor's final lesson... So please, help me find my instructor's personal effects. |step6 = /The instructor as described by the musician/St. Petersburg/Musician near Shopkeeper/ The one who died, Skomorokh, I know him myself. He was a genius among bards. He had the ability to make people smile, even those sullen ones. He was like the personification of the art all through out history. On top of that, he always sided with those less fortunate. |step7 = /The instructor's beliefs/St. Petersburg/Musician/ To bring smiles to those in poverty' was his unyielding motto, and to stand by it, he had to leave this town and his pupil. Such firm beliefs. I hear he passed a little west of here. His personal effects, if it exists, will perhaps be something that represents his beliefs. |step8 = /Final teaching/St. Petersburg/Bard/ ...My instructor performed satires, all for the sake of the poor...? I can't accept that. For his beliefs he was driven out of his town, and died... but I'm glad. I finally got to know about this beliefs. He always joked around and never revealed his thought... |step9 = /New hope/St. Petersburg/Bard/ I will rethink about the personal effects. Instead of keeping them myself, I think they should remain where he lived through his beliefs. I don't think I'm worthy to handle them just yet. Instead, I'd like you to see what's there, and bear witness to my instructor's beliefs. |stepfinal = The witness of his beliefs/Baltic Sea North/northwestern corner/ On the road to locate the instructor's personal effects, we came to know his beliefs 'to bring smiles upon those in poverty' . The pupil, although not yet fully convinced, sems to be a little relieved. Now, let's go to the instructor's resting place and see what's left behind. We will begin search west of St. Petersburg. |discoXP = 1110 |cardXP = 555 |reportXP = 440 |reportfame = 180 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Traditional Russian instrument/Search/5/Appraisal/7/Far North Languages/1/Gusli |subQ1 = quest/ |chainQ1 = |landarea = Baltic Sea North |seaarea = }}